1. Field of the Invention
Relates to diffusion welding techniques and more particularly to diffusion welding plated non-metallic substrates for solar cell fabrication for space applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common method of attaching thin glass solar cells to a substrate utilizes a silicone elastomer adhesive as shown in FIG. 1. The adhesive method adds weight, cannot withstand the cell annealing temperature (approximately 800.degree.F), tends to outgas in space, and tends to permit undesirable voids between the cell and the substrate. In addition, the interconnecting of the cells to form an array is a source of failure in that one end of each interconnector is under the bottom of the solar cell adjacent to the adhesive. This junction is hidden from inspection and servicing as well as being subjected to the forces of the adhesive.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method for attaching solar cells to a substrate which is light weight, can withstand the cell annealing temperature, will not outgas in space, and prohibits undesirable voids between the cell and the substrate.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method for attaching solar cells to a substrate which will allow for a positive method of cell interconnection to form arrays.